


吉罗纳的更衣室

by chamuntustma



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 09:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma
Summary: 客场作战踢完吉罗纳，贝尔从淋浴间里出来，发现莫德里奇坐在11号位子上等着他。





	吉罗纳的更衣室

**Author's Note:**

> 哎，六周年。又颁银裤衩奖了。又快开始欧洲国家联赛了。又要过生日了。一大把年纪体会到喜欢真人的滋味一点都不比喜欢纸片人省心。都他妈的怪本泽马。  
> 答应我，悄悄地看相声，打枪地不要，好吗？重要的不是肉，是相声！是相声！是相声！
> 
> 分级：NC-17  
> CP：猴软

正文

“其他人呢？”贝尔在淋浴间耽搁的时间有些久，他自己也知道，本来甚至会觉得皇家马德里的大巴一定会忘记他们今天的进球功臣径自开走，反正他也不是未成年人，弄辆车自己去机场还是没问题的——避开那些无聊的记者——见鬼！难道球员非得像中学生那样把校车当做唯一指定交通工具出行才行吗？！发现更衣室居然不是空的，他心生感激。  
莫德里奇面无表情地倚在靠背上，对，就是用肩胛骨抵着靠背，上身背面的其他部分都什么也不挨着的姿势，不利于颈椎健康的那种，低着头看手机屏幕，嘴角肌肉绷得紧紧的，把双颊与嘴角之间的皱纹都绷没了，“先上车了。为了防止今天的关键先生被丢下，也为了防止好事的记者为更衣室不合写上两个星期的连续剧，我得留下来等你洗完。”  
“唔……抱歉。”挠了挠湿漉漉的头发，贝尔心虚地猫着腰，站在被霸占的座位前，“我，我会很快的。”  
前提是你先从放着我的行李的凳子上挪开。  
他听见莫德里奇几不可闻地叹了一声气。  
“Gaz，”十号球员说，“我们得，得谈谈。”

加雷斯·贝尔，皇家马德里最重要的锋线攻击手之一，心里咯噔了一声，他现在头发还湿漉漉地朝下滴水，光着屁股，手里只有一条大浴巾，踩着他最喜欢的拖鞋，走起路来拖鞋和地板之间都会发出呱唧呱唧的声响就好像他是个什么被同级生恶整的倒霉鬼似的，这么一副模样站在莫德里奇面前，然后对方说，要谈谈。  
而莫德里奇所谓的要谈谈，是指“在我没有彻底崩溃撕掉好好先生的伪装之前你最好坦白从宽否则我就会让你知道什么叫做真·硬核斯拉夫男人式的翻脸，为了保证效果我甚至在包里藏了一瓶伏特加方便当场敦敦敦让你见识一下（没人证实过）”。虽然深究起来，某些不可言说的网站下只有德国人tag而没有斯拉夫人tag的理由应该是语言隔阂和审美情趣差异过大，但是贝尔还是觉得吉罗纳的客场更衣室空调开得太足了。  
妈的，伯纳乌的主场更衣室空调效果都没这么好，该死的西班牙供电公司，这帮懒鬼，活该他们穷疯了只能拿外籍运动员的个税开刀，祝他们……不，停，停一下。把思路从过度发散的地方拉回来，贝尔的面前还是攥着手机一脸阴晴不定地瞪着他的莫德里奇，后者已经暂时忘记了INS有多好玩，仰着头等着他的回话。  
“谈，唔，好的，那就谈谈吧。”贝尔干巴巴地重复道，“我很抱歉，Luka，今天我表现得不够好。”  
上半场甚至一度让吉罗纳领先，这对于皇家马德里这样一支球队来说是不能接受的，贝尔看到过莫德里奇坐在替补席上的脸色，比铁还青，比冰还冷，只有怒气染红了眼眶，仿佛下一秒就会冲上绿茵场把所有没来得及回防的傻逼后卫线都杀了。  
我们会失去我们的队长。贝尔悲伤而又不合时宜地想，同时还会失去副队长。我们再也不能在欧冠决赛中靠队长杀死比赛了。  
“见鬼。”莫德里奇捋了捋落在耳边的头发，“我想说的不是这个，真见鬼。”他站起来，贝尔条件反射般地向后退了一大步，同时把拿浴巾勒昏克罗地亚人的罪恶想法也按了删除键。这种罪恶的、诡异的、连自毁倾向都算不上，让人啼笑皆非到无言以对的奇怪的想法，不具备任何可行性，贝尔甚至觉得脑海里有一只卢卡脸的土拨鼠对他发出歇斯底里的尖叫，还是莫德里奇的嗓音、莫德里奇的斯拉夫口音、以及用莫德里奇最出离愤怒的那种情绪，不断地尖叫，“操！你他妈怎么敢拿擦过你那里！那里！那里的毛巾闷在我脸上！太恶心了！我操！你的病菌你的皮屑强奸了我的呼吸道！持续了好几分钟！你这个没有良知的畜生！操！啊！我他妈的都不想和你呼吸同一片空气了！”  
操。  
贝尔意识到面前的真人非常不客气地喷了句脏话，比见鬼还难听的那个。他又向后退了一步，莫德里奇看上去比刚才更生气了。  
“我，不管我做错了什么，我都非常抱歉，Luka。我没有积极参与回防，是我的错。”  
“我说的不是场上的表现，你这个明知故问的混蛋。”从白鹿巷开始就一直是队友的克罗地亚人摔了手机，但是贝尔直觉地感谢那玩意儿替自己承担了一次莫德里奇的怒火，“我的意思是，见鬼的，你不能再用那种眼神看我了。全世界都他妈发现了，你还以为自己做得挺隐蔽？在Sese串通其他人把我们的更衣室柜子上面挂上彩虹旗和粉红色玫瑰组成的爱心图形之前，在他们给我们俩专门让出一个恶心的二人专用洗澡隔间之前，我们得谈谈。我可不想因为这个辞职！会被全世界耻笑一辈子的！”  
“不是，什么？”大脑宕机的威尔士人甚至没组织好反驳用的语言，他真的没料到同俱乐部的顶级中场指挥家对他的大脑推射了一记时速高达60迈的世界波，没有守门员的空门，他还愣着，发梢上滴下的冰冷的水珠从脊柱上一路滚落，“不，我没有……”  
“你他妈的想要我，不是吗？”  
“呃，hello，Luka？冷静点？”  
“我能看出你是不是在说谎。就像我脑后有眼睛，能看到你那眼神一样。”  
卢卡·莫德里奇此刻浑身上下都散发出一种“你还有三秒钟来让我改变主意饶你一命”的可怕气场，加雷斯·贝尔做出了明智的选择，毕竟他还想活下去，踢更多的比赛，进更多的球。  
“是，是的。如果让你不快的话，我非常抱歉……”  
“Bullshit.”皇马的十号决定让威尔士人闭嘴，省的冒出更多仿佛第一次恋爱的20岁处男才会说出来的蠢话。

嘴唇和嘴唇分开的时候，加雷斯·贝尔才发现他一直攥着的浴巾不知道掉到了更衣室的哪个角落里，手中取而代之的是卢卡的球衣，中场大师洗好澡替换的那件干净的球衣，被他拉扯得已经有些变形了。他们就像是在庆贺进球一样，贝尔抱着克罗地亚人坐在座位上（感谢上帝他终于能好好坐回自己的休息位了），而莫德里奇如同树懒一般张开四肢扒在他身上。手顺理成章地触碰着腰背的皮肤，贝尔当然看了世界杯，看了莫德里奇的每一场比赛，他无法控制自己，不去想象那副并不陌生的身躯在全世界瞩目的舞台上跃动奔跑的样子，也无法控制自己不去猜测世界杯亚军队伍的队长日夜操劳消瘦，身体中的水分肉眼可见地蒸发，从半决赛打到最后决赛，卢卡·莫德里奇看上去像个逐渐走向消亡的金发幽灵。好在之后的度假又让他活了过来，在贝尔的眼前重新充盈起血肉——  
“我要是你。”卢卡·莫德里奇在亲吻的间歇期抓着那只在他球衣下没章法地乱摸的右手，“就不止摸……哦，看来是我老了，总是忘记你学的很快。”  
贝尔就当自己没听见莫德里奇那意有所指的自嘲，他的手指轻松地挑过了中场大师球裤的后防线，然后发现，对方的半场一个防守球员都没有。  
“这也是你的神奇的魔法的一部分……？”  
“天啊，谢天谢地，你……”  
手指指节入侵体内的异物感让克罗地亚人皱了皱眉，虽然这不是今天第一次，但是总不是那么轻松，“我只是想，节省一点，事前事后清理的时间。毕竟，这里可是，客场。”  
“你知道有时候预见得太远人生就没什么乐趣了吧？”威尔士人想到在他一个人躲在角落里苦恼地解决着作为男性运动员而言看上去挺正常的私人问题的时候，莫德里奇很有可能在另一个角落里给自己做着扩张、清理和润滑，就觉得对方怒得非常有道理，但是气呼呼的克罗地亚人看上去既可爱又美味，难得一见卢卡·莫德里奇盛怒的模样，始作俑者毫无良心地甘之如饴着，“所以，大巴？”  
“早开走了。这里可是西班牙，你可是亿万富翁，虽然只是名义上的。”第二根手指，莫德里奇计算着，他的威尔士队友真是教科书级别的，修剪得圆润得体的指甲在身体内部饶有兴致地探索着，不知道是故意还是真的呆，第三根手指进入之前仿佛连找前列腺的兴致都没有，焦灼的渴求感快把克罗地亚人逼疯了，前端蹭着威尔士人的腹肌，硬得难受，“见鬼，你是真的不会还是什么，要我来教你吗小混蛋。”  
他都已经！  
扩张！  
好了！  
真见鬼！  
卢卡·莫德里奇，那颗装着绿茵场上无数神奇魔法的脑袋里，此刻刷满了全屏的“我知道我的后辈队友想睡我而我也准备好了但是现在我怀疑他不是智力上dysfunctional就是功能上dysfunctional”的激烈吐槽弹幕，甚至觉得他应该现在回波黑联赛去撞翻五个2米高的壮汉后卫才能平息心中的恼火，即使是谈恋爱，他也习惯在场面上提前预判、控制好一切，创造让彼此都感到舒适的氛围；结果到了只等男主角开始表演的关键时刻，对方却畏畏缩缩了起来——他甚至要开始怀疑人生了，或者说，现在捡起手机上网谷歌还来得及吗？  
我的后辈想上我，他已经硬了很久，我怎么样才能让他别磨蹭了果断点挺急的在线等？这种标题够不够吸引眼球？

“我是绅士。”  
当神经反射将那份欢愉传达至四肢百骸，卢卡·莫德里奇还没来得及细细品味，威尔士人有些委屈的声音在他的耳边吹拂，“毕竟，前几天，我都还不确定能否继续在马德里见到你。”  
“……”太狡猾了。被重力一点一点地拉扯向下，负距离接触的过程中肉壁与阴茎摩擦的触感被无限放大，体内却因为食髓知味而在叫嚣渴求着更多更多，腰窝上还有不老实的手随意地画着圈圈，像是在排演下一次比赛的跑位，金发的中场指挥官咬着牙，不对后辈那略带责备之意的指控做出任何回应，就像他这个夏天以来对公众一直做的那样。  
“Luka，你其实可以更信任我，不只是在场上，你知道的。”  
“我知道的。”  
但是，那个但是如果说出口，大概会让大家都很伤心，所以莫德里奇选择把下巴搁置在贝尔的肩上，瞪着椅背后的衣柜门，才笑起来。  
“希望你射得不像你在禁区前加速跑的那么快。”

加雷斯·贝尔觉得脑袋昏昏沉沉的，像是被十个莫德里奇围殴过。首先，上个赛季他度过了非常美妙的时光，到了夏天，没有世界杯，让威尔士人可以尽情享受高尔夫和度假的乐趣；世界杯之后，从俱乐部发生的、无论是真的实现或是谣传甚嚣尘上的人事变动仿佛是为了弥补他没机会踢世界杯的遗憾似的，比国家队的杯赛还要精彩上万倍的各种街边故事仿佛每小时都在诞生他没听过的全新版本。但是见到莫德里奇回到马德里，回到皇马的体育城，他总觉得消瘦了一圈的、不再展露笑容的克罗地亚人的口袋里随时随地都揣着退队申请，每一次面对媒体，他都自问难以回答记者们关于卢卡·莫德里奇的各种提问。今晚他踢了几乎整场球，进了一个，然后深埋在心底（至少他是这么认为的）好多年的暗恋被当事人挑明，仿佛还被鼓励着打分手炮。  
他还能说什么呢。莫德里奇，一直以来都是那个比他年长的，比他更有主意的前辈；从克罗地亚来，个头矮小却总能脱颖而出，在绿茵场上更是拥有旁人不具备的预判视野的魔术师，加雷斯·贝尔即使能传球给三秒、五秒后的自己，却自认永远也追不上那个思路比他快五步的人。在热刺时他追着莫德里奇来到皇马，而他们总要面临绿茵场上的离别，时光比深思熟虑的魔术师还要无情，他们仿佛注定会有那一天的到来，而莫德里奇早已在心理上做好了一切准备，留给加雷斯贝尔的是一道白衣飘飘的，纤细的背影，微卷的金发落在耳后，而他会潇洒地摆摆手，说道，不必追，不必追，消失在他们都最热爱的绿茵场上，消失在公众的视野中，直到多年后的某一天，带着时光的烙印轻描淡写地归来。  
而贝尔不想只做那个注视着他追不上的背影的人。  
虽然这么说又矫情又恶心，但是没有莫德里奇在的绿茵场，那太寂寞了。  
在卢卡·莫德里奇的惊叫声中贝尔站起身，把他的前辈按在柜门上，像是要让两具躯体完全楔在一起似的，从后面再次进入了他，或者说是贝尔就是打算让克罗地亚人以这样的姿势，彻底融入到他的胸腹之中。当天价身价的前锋将整个身体的重量都交给被宽大手掌交叠覆盖的手背时，莫德里奇已经没有骂人的力气了。  
“呜，真，见鬼。Gaz，Gaz！”眼前渐渐浮现起白光，但是身后的冲刺却完全没有停下来的意图，加雷斯·贝尔伏下身体，精心修剪过的胡须密密匝匝地扫过被汗水湿透的修长脖颈，当他的下唇贴合到莫德里奇彻底红透了的耳后时，克罗地亚人浑身抽搐着，射了出来。  
“Luka，我会……慢慢来的。”他低声回应着莫德里奇的挑战，“你也……慢些，等等我。”  
莫德里奇的手指缓缓地，缠上了他的手背，握住了。  
“我尽量。”

END


End file.
